Kingdom Hearts School for Heroes
by Evildude1313
Summary: Tomb Raiding, magic, combat, insane teachers, who says school can't be entertaining? Join Sora and Co. for the ultimate learning experience!  T for innuendo, slight language, slightly mature themes  not too mature , and a really crappy plotline, NOT yaoi
1. Kingdom Hearts School for Heroes

Kingdom Hearts school for heroes, the crown jewel of the city known has Radiant Garden in the large country of Destiny Islands. For years, this school was the foremost in the mental and physical of heroes, since it was opened up by Headmaster Ansem, then taken over by headmaster Xehanort, after that Headmaster Mickey, and currently Headmaster Xemnas. This year was the start of a whole new adventure

Sora and Roxas Strife, twins who usually get along except neither can agree on who is stronger.

Riku Valentine, a down to earth boy who doesn't like to be pressured into stupid things. His father knew Sora and Roxas' father since their days back at the school, so Riku somewhat knew the twins and was considered a distant cousin.

Hayner Jacks, an almost uncontrollable boy who shoots off his mouth too much for it to be good for him and is also a compulsive gambler.

Pence Xero, a somewhat secretive and overly organized boy who tends to keep quiet about most things.

Wakka Trell, a boy who is a complete sports fanatic and values his friends more than anything.

And finally Tidus Julian, a somewhat shy and fragile boy who is willing to learn every hero-ing tip he can be taught.

These seven boys were all to be roommates at a small shack in the south side of the schoolgrounds. They all met at the first day, in which there are no classes. The first three days are spent to have the students get used to their roommates, and with a shack that only had four rooms, one combination living/sleeping/kitchen/dining room and three bathrooms, things were going to be chaotic.

"This is it bro." Roxas said, looking at his map of the grounds. "Shack XIII."

"13 is supposed to be an unlucky number, right?" Sora asked.

"Weird, it's always been lucky to me." Roxas smirked, opening the door. Nobody was there. "Looks like we get top bunks early." Roxas said, looking at three bunk beds and a futon that was in front of an area where a TV would go if there was one in the shack. Roxas and Sora picked top bunks right next to eachother, that way they would have backup if something attacked them in the night.

"We're gonna beat dad's old records by at least double." Sora smirked. He and his brother both had their father's blue eyes but Sora had brown hair like his mother but it was spiked like his dad's. Roxas was blonde like his father Cloud and but had his mother Aries' light freckles, barely visible unless you looked closely. At this point Riku Valentine walked in.

"Is this Shack XIII?" he asked. Looking at a paper similar to the one Roxas had earlier.

"COUSIN RIKU!" the two yelled, tackling Riku.

"Sora? Roxas? I haven't seen you since Cloud's last birthday party." Riku smirked, getting up. "And what's with this cousin stuff? We're not related."

"Oh come on Riku!" Roxas started. "Our parents have been around eachother forever, they all had the same cabin back when it was co-ed living."

"We see eachother at least twice a year every year and your parents tell us to call them Uncle Vincent and Aunt Tifa. Biologics don't matter, we're cousins, and we got your back." Sora smiled. "Now claim a top bunk before some other idiots get here."

"I heard that!" said another voice. A blonde kid walked in with a giant flatscreen TV under one arm and an Xbox 360 under the other. "Hayner Jacks, gambler and tech junkie extraordinaire. Would you like to start kissing my feet now, or would you like to build up to it?"

"Cocky little punk, aren't you? You'll fit right in with us." Roxas smiled.

"Why were we all leaving our boxes of junk on the porch?" Hayner asked. Roxas and Sora did so to claim their beds early, Riku did it because his 'cousins' did it and he assumed that was what they were supposed to do. Hayner just did it because of all the stuff. They all got their boxes in, but after the first three to enter the shack that year were done… Hayner was about halfway through.

All of his electronics and other things were out of the box, but in a total mess on his bed. Riku helped set up the minifridge, which was chosen to hold the group's soda supply. Sora and Roxas helped hook up the surround sound to the TV, which if the right cords were plugged into the right places would work for Sora's high-tech radio too. At this point the top bunks were for Sora, Riku, and Roxas with Hayner sleeping below Riku.

"Is dis Shack XIII?" asked a new boy with a heavy Jamaican accent who arrived a few minutes later. "Me name's Wakka, man."

"Welcome to the crap-shack that never was." Roxas greeted. "The top bunks are ours and the one Hayner over there is sleeping on is his. The other two and the futon are free game for now, but remember, if nobody's sleeping in it the futon remains a couch at all times."

"I'm Sora, he's my brother Roxas, and there's a guy in the bathroom named Riku." Sora smiled.

"Thanks a lot man I hope we get to be good friends, if not I'll beat all you up in your sleep." Wakka joked. "Anybody watching TV?"

"No, but we we're gonna turn it to the game pretty soon." Sora said, picking up the remote and changing it just as the blitzball game started.

"BOOYAH!" Wakka yelled, diving towards the futon, which was in couch-mode.

"GO TRAVERSE TORNADOS!" Sora and Wakka cheered in unison.

"Yeah, I'm a big blitzball fan too, Roxas is an observer, his sport is struggle." Sora stated, at this point Hayner woke up and fell out of bed.

"STRUGGLE? WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE TEAM!" Hayner yelled.

"The Twilight Town Tigers, you?" Roxas answered.

"I can tell we will be a great group." Hayner smiled. Riku stepped out of the bathroom.

"What's all the commotion? Who's he?" Riku asked.

"Riku, this is Wakka. Looks like only one or two more roommates and we're full house." Sora smiled.

"Is the dumpy looking guy in the door one of them?" Riku asked, everybody turned to the boy in the doorway.

"I-is this Shack XIII?" he asked.

"Sure is, welcome to the club…" Sora said, waving his wrist around to signal the boy to introduce himself.

"Tidus. Tidus Julian." He said quietly.

"Let me guess, you're a little shy and you wish for the approval of others as friends but are to scared to ask." Riku said, Riku Valentine was excellent at reading people

"Th-that's about it." Tidus said before looking down. Sora and Roxas tackled him.

"Welcome Tidus!" they said in unison.

"Do you two have to tackle everybody?" Hayner asked.

"We didn't tackle you or Wakka did we? Besides, it may give the guy a bit of an ego boost." Roxas said with a smile. "Lets help the guy unpack." Afterwards Hayner got out his deck of playing cards and they started playing poker, and Hayner was winning. Pretty soon it came to be Tidus' turn.

"I don't know if this is good, I haven't played this before, but I have four aces." Tidus said, laying down his cards.

"Fa-FOUR ACES! You win, I give up!" Hayner said hitting his head on the table.

"Good job Tidus." Riku congratulated.

"Is this Shack XIII, or do I have the wrong one for the fifth time in a row?" asked a slightly husky boy in red at the door.

"Fifth time's the charm then. Welcome to Shack XIII, you get the futon. Keep it as a couch if you aren't sleeping on it." Riku said, throwing the boy a soda.

"Thanks, I'm Pence Xero." Pence greeted.

"I'm gonna dig a pit out front, I want to make a bonfire later." Riku said, taking a shovel out of the utility closet between the second and third bathroom.

"Good idea, but let's get some more people first." Roxas suggested.

"I know! All seven of us have the same classes with eachother and two other cabins, let's go invite them." Sora smiled, jumping on the couch.

"Fine, but no more caffeine for you." Riku ordered.

"Okay. We're in the same classes as shack XII and cabin XIV." Hayner said, grabbing his class guide.

"What's the difference between cabins and shacks?" Pence asked.

"Cabins are for girls, they're supposed to be nicer." Tidus answered.

"Okay then, lets go! Lets find shack XII first." Sora said, running west with a map in his hand, then he stopped, fiddled with the paper, and ran east. "Held the map upside down." Sora said as he passed the other six, five of them turning their heads to Roxas.

"I read the map to get here, okay?" Roxas said, running after Sora. Within five minutes they got to Shack XII.

"Hi!" Sora greeted. "We're from Shack XIII, and we wanted to invite you to-"

"Piss off." said a man with silver hair and a leather jacket with a picture of menacing wing of black feathers on the back.

"Great, first-years." Said another man with a scar who was swinging a hybrid gun/sword.

"Well isn't this nice. Go away kiddies or we'll smash your faces in." said a third with a strange beanie with some Japanesse writing on it.

"Okay… we'll be on our way then…" Sora said, turning around and walking away, the rest following him and Riku shot the three older students from Shack XII a menacing glare. After about ten minutes going south, then about ten more minutes going back north and ten going west, not only did the group decide to let Roxas have the map at all times but they got to Cabin XIV and Sora knocked on the door. After a few minutes a redheaded girl answered.

"Hi, I'm Sora, these are my roommates Roxas, Riku, Hayner, Pence, Tidus, and Wakka. We're from Shack XIII. We decided to introduce ourselves since our two groups will be in the same classes… and also, stay away from Shack XII, we were over there half an hour ago, they aren't very nice." Sora rambled.

"Sora, give the lady a turn to talk." Roxas said, hitting his brother in the back of the head.

"Heh, it's alright." The girl giggled.

"We wanted to invite you to a little bonfire party we're having about nine o'clock." Riku said, checking his watch. "Come on guys, we need to dig the pit and get firewood. Shack XIII, 9:00." Riku said, leaving with his roommates in tow. Sora and Roxas started digging a hole as Pence went to the School Shop and bought marshmallows and Hot Dogs and the rest went to look for large branches. Afterwards at about a quarter past nine when it got really dark the girl from Cabin XIV came with her roommates.

"Hi." Sora greeted, shaking the lead girl's hand. "I didn't get your name when we met."

"Kairi. And those are my roommates Selphie, Namine, Yuffie, and Olette." Kairi smiled, nodding to each of her friends in turn.

"COUSIN YUFFIE!" Sora, Roxas, and Riku yelled in unison.

"You all know eachother?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, her adoptive father and our dad and Riku's dad were all like inseparable when they all met here. " Roxas explained.

"Woah, small world." Selphie smiled.

"Marshmallows anyone?" Pence asked, walking into the group with three bags of marshmallows and two packs of hot dogs.

"Yay!" Olette said, running to Pence and hugging him. "Thanks for bringing snacks bro!"

"BRO? IS EVERYBODY HERE RELATED?" Tidus yelled.

"It would seem that way, yes." Selphie said, sitting by Tidus. "Selphie Alaine."

"Tidus Julian." Tidus smiled, shaking Selphie's hand.

"Hey brudda! When are we gonna get that first nephew man?" Wakka teased.

"Hahaha!" Riku and Yuffie laughed.

"They're just joking around." Tidus smiled, Selphie smiled back and they just roasted marshmallows together.

"So Kairi, Where're you from?" Sora asked.

"South Traverse." The redhead answered.

"Really, I'm from north Twilight, that's about a ten minute walk away." Sora smiled.

"Hey, are you and Namine sisters, because you look a lot alike." Roxas asked.

"Nope, we're just best friends." Namine answered.

"Cool, you wanna do something sometime?" Roxas asked.

"A little forward, aren't you? Okay, I guess." Namine smirked, eating a golden brown marshmallow.

"Wow, not even a day and my brother scores a date. I'm lucky I'm the strong and smart one." Sora smiled

"Oh really?" Roxas questioned. "Okay bro-bro let's settle that!" Roxas said, running into the cabin and grabbing two long suitcase-like things. He opened them up and they held two key-shaped weapons, a back one and a white one, which seemed like polar opposites.

"I call the Oathkeeper." Sora said, taking the white one.

"What are they doing?" Kairi asked, concerned.

"This again?" Yuffie asked. "Every time they have a disagreement they get these things and fight eachother, it was funny when they were little and Uncle Cloud made them for those idiots. They could barely lift them over their heads."

"I got one too, their dad made it for me a year or two ago. The white one is Oathkeeper, the black one is Oblivion, and mine is called Way To Dawn." Riku explained

"You two had better stop it!" Selphie warned.

"You can't stop them." Yuffie frowned.

"You could if you had a flame thrower." Riku smiled. Yuffie and Riku chuckled at the thought.

"Well, well, well. Look at the kiddies." Said a voice. The three older guys from Shack XII, along with some others, a short one in a creepy yellow hat, a morbidly obese guy with black hair, and a guy with red ribbons wrapped around his face.

"You weren't invited." Roxas said, stepping forward.

"You were going to, weren't you?" said the guy with silver hair and a black wing jacket.

"The words 'go away or we'll smash your faces in' come to mind when we remember that." Sora pointed out.

"What was that shorty?" said the blonde kid with the black beanie.

"Step off Siefer." Riku said.

"Or what Riku? Back home I've got a whole gang, and you're just the emo little loner." Said the kid named Siefer. "Isn't that right, Pete?"

"Sure is boss." Said the fat guy with black hair.

"Hey man, you're ruining the vibes, go away or we'll plaster ya'll over the ground." Wakka spoke up.

"A bunch of rejects and little girls?" said the kid that had the sword-gun thing.

"Oh it is so on!" Yuffie said, taking a large shuriken out of nowhere.

"Look guys!" Tidus said, stepping between the people. "We all have to deal with eachother for the rest of this year."

"Actually we have the same cabins all four years, my sister's a senior and she told me about it." Kairi piped up.

"Okay, and these guys are juniors so… the next two years we'll all have to deal with eachother." Tidus started. "At least until you guys are off to collage"

"Or prison." Sora added.

"THAT'S IT!" said Siefer, pulling a steel baseball bat out of the back of his jacket. Riku ran into the shack and out with a long suitcase and opened it to reveal a key-like weapon that looked like it was half angel and half demon. As Sora was loosing to Siefer, Riku ran in and knocked the blonde back.

"Sora, let me deal with him, you and Roxas deal with Pete." Riku said before some red laser things cut everybody off.

"Because it is the first day I'll let you first years off, but Siefer, you and your roommates should know better." Said a man in a black cloak with the school coat of arms sewn onto the chest.

"Headmaster Xemnas, these little brats provoked us." Pete yelled.

"Provoked or not, every year you boys start beating up anybody who gets in your way, I have instructed the school staff to keep a close eye on all of you at Shack XII." Said Headmaster Xemnas. "Return to your domicile at one and let these freshmen get to know eachother."

"Thanks headmaster." Sora smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank Kairi's sister, she knew where Kairi's cabin was and where Siefer's was and asked me to tell them to stay away if possible. Oh and good work on bringing your own weapons, at Kingdom Hearts we believe a ready weapon means a ready wielder." Said Headmaster Xemnas before walking away.

"Wow, the guys here are really laid back." Roxas smiled.

"Well according to my sister that's only the first few days, after that they become sadistic and evil monsters with no heart of any kind." Kairi said giggling. "We'd better head back, it's getting a bit too dark"

"Wow, what a day." Roxas smiled, seeing Namine look back and wave at him. "Can't wait for tomorrow."

AN: hope you liked the first chappie, more to come as soon as I feel like it. I don't own kingdom hearts and all other copyrighted material. To those who are confused about family ties I will simplify it now.

Sora and Roxas are twins in this story and their parents are Cloud and Aerith. Riku is the son of Tifa and Vincent, and Barret is the ADOPTIVE father of Yuffie. Sora and Roxas consider Yuffie and Riku to be cousins because of how close their three families are. Pence and Olette are brother and sister, and Kairi has a sister who is in her senior year of school at KHSFH.


	2. beaten up and traumatized

"EVERYBODY UP!" yelled a voice that burst through the door, Riku and Sora fell out of their top bunks, Hayner jumped four feet straight up… into the bunk above him, Wakka and Tidus almost pissed themselves, Roxas screamed like a little girl, and Pence… remained asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL YUFFIE!" Riku yelled, holding the Way to Dawn. Yuffie tried to keep her eyes of Riku and smirked.

"Looks like somebody's been having 'pleasant' dreams." Yuffie said, trying to hold back laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Riku said before looking down, grabbing the nearest pillow, and covering the front of his boxers.

"Anyway… the rest of the girls are outside and we're all just gonna hang out today! And is the one on the chair-couch thing still asleep?" Yuffie turned her head to the front door and yelled to Olette. "OLETTE! HOW DO I WAKE YOUR BROTHER UP?"

"TRY ROLLING HIS FAT ASS OFF THE MATRESS!" Olette yelled back.

"ON IT!" Wakka and Tidus said in unison, rolling Pence off the mattress, he woke up and took earplugs out of his ears.

"What is your problem? And Riku, why are you holding a pillow to your balls?" Pence asked.

"Okay, you boys have ten minutes to get dressed, if you are not out by then I will drag you out personally no matter what you are… or aren't wearing." Yuffie said, walking out.

"Wow, your cousin is pretty F'd up." Hayner said, just changing his shirt and walking out the door, Sora and Roxas changed in under a minute and Wakka and Tidus went out afterwards, followed by Pence and Riku. Yuffie had a stopwatch in her hand.

"Nine minutes, fifty-eight seconds." Yuffie said before putting the aforementioned stopwatch in her pocket.

"You boys are lucky, she wakes us up at the crack of dawn. I don't know what she gets the energy from but she needs less of it… about nine times less." Selphie complained.

"Yuffie why don't we start our day off by playing the school arcade, we have more than enough time and I have enough cash for everyone." Roxas piped up.

"ARCADE!" Hayner yelled. Everybody just looked at him.

"I'll go on one condition… he never does that again… ever." Namine said quietly.

"Agreed." Hayner said with embarrassment.

"Okay then, Roxas, assuming you're one of the few here who doesn't get lost in their own back yard, you can lead the way." Yuffie said, throwing him the map.

"Guys… maybe we should get prepared just in case some of the seniors wanna make some noise." Riku suggested.

"You have two minutes." Yuffie warned, all the boys except pence ran into the room.

Riku situated the Way To Dawn on his hip, Sora and Roxas put their weapons on their backs, Hayner did the same to a baseball bat painted blue, Wakka put on a glove made of chainmail and got a spiked ball and put it in a bowling ball bag, and the most impressive of all was Tidus' weapon. "Dude, wicked sword!" Wakka yelled.

"Thanks. Ever since a member of my family started attending this school they've used this sword, since the days of Headmaster Ansem! I guess it's my job to keep it safe, it's like my lucky charm." Tidus said with a huge smile.

"Nice!" Wakka yelled.

"Okay, if everybody is done looking at the shiny-pointy-slicy-stabby object, your time is up. Let's go." Yuffie said, standing in the doorway. In a half hour walk, they were in the town area. The Kingdom Hearts school grounds were about thirty miles from one side to the other, the main school building in the dead center with a town area all around it, which was about fifteen miles side to side, leaving the rest of it as a large wooded area with thirty cabins and fifty shacks littering it.

"You again?" asked a voice. The group turned to see the guy named Pete, hanging around with the guy with the gun/sword thing and the guy with long silver hair and the leather jacket, all of them sitting on the sidewalk.

"Looks like the children are getting a lay of the land." Said the guy with long silver hair.

"Squall, show them what happens when you cross us." Pete yelled.

"My name is Leon." The sword/gun guy yelled.

"I'll take care of him." Riku said, gripping the weapon on his side.

"No, I'll fight… the brunette." Leon said, pointing to Sora, who shifted his hand to the Oathkeeper's handle.

"I wish to have some fun as well." The silver haired guy said.

"Suit yourself Sephiroth." Leon smirked, the man named Sephiroth picked up a sword with a five-foot blade. He nodded towards Riku, who drew his weapon.

"You're that gang boss back on the east side of twilight town, the one winged angel." Riku said darkly.

"Riku, concentrate on the fight." Sora scolded as he blocked Leon's attack. Sephiroth swung his blade around and was beating Riku, but had yet to stand up from his sidewalk seat. Sora wasn't doing well either, whenever he got out of his opponent's range for a strike he pulled the trigger to his weapon and he was hit by a small explosion. The two were beat within minutes.

"Let's go, before the nobodies show up." Sephiroth said, the other two nodded and followed.

"Nobodies… what are those?" Namine quietly asked.

"Slang for school security." Roxas answered, he grabbed his twin and the brunette leaned against the blonde for support, Tidus and Wakka picked Riku off the ground as well.

"Where did they go?" asked a voice. "Damn those XII's! this is the third year they've been messing this place up! I don't see why Xemnas hasn't expelled them!" The group turned to se a man in a white hoodie, two others were with him, a young woman and a large man with a deck of playing cards in his shirt pocket. "Dancer, you get these two to the infirmary, Gambler, you go send the report to Twilight Thorn."

"Yes Dusk." They said in unison. The man with the cards went off in one place as the woman had Roxas, Tidus, and Wakka get the injured to the infirmary as the others followed closely behind. The woman, Nurse Dancer, was the only person there other than the teens.

"Damn that Sephiroth, picking on my cousins like that." Yuffie yelled.

"Yuffie, keep it down! Nurse Dancer said they needed rest!" Kairi scolded.

"Nah guys, keep talking. It really helps." Said a voice. They looked to a now awake Sora.

"BRO!" Roxas yelled.

"What about Riku?" Selphie asked.

"He's probably awake too, I can't see because PENCE IS IN THE WAY! But anyway, Riku's tougher than me, he's probably awake and his stupid pride is keeping him from talking." Sora smiled.

"Wow little sister, I heard your friends were roughed up by Sephiroth and Leon, but they haven't died, not bad for first years." Said a voice. A girl who looked like Kairi but taller with blue hair came in the room, accompanied by a brown haired man about her age.

"Aqua!" Kairi yelled, she ran towards the girl and hugged her tightly. "It's been so long! Why didn't you tell me you were moving in with Terra?"

"I'm sorry little sis, but it was a limited time offer that I just had to take." Said Kairi's sister Aqua.

"Did everybody forget about the brutally beaten children?" Sora asked.

"Shut up Sora." Roxas said happily.

* * *

Sora and Riku healed quickly, so they were aloud to go back to their rooms. "I can't believe you boys got beat like that!" Yuffie yelled.

"Hey that Sephiroth was probably a monster! There was a weird feeling about him… and did anybody else hear theme music?" Sora asked, making the rest of them laugh. Sora continued cleaning his weapon.

At this point the concept of ownership went through Roxas and Sora's mind, meaning Sora owned Oathkeeper and Roxas Oblivion, where they usually jut used the one they wanted at the time. "Sora, Riku, it was really brave, and really stupid to stand up to those guys."

"Classes haven't even started and we got our asses handed to us. I'm going with 'really stupid' personally." Riku said darkly.

"Cheer up emo." Yuffie said, giving him a soda.

"Where are Selphie and Tidus?" Roxas asked.

"I haven't seen them since we left the infirmary." Namine replied.

"They went back to our cabin, I guess they've taken a shine to eachother. Anyway, it's getting late." Olette said with a yawn.

"Come on Wakka, Hayner, let's take the girls back." Sora said, the other two got their weapons for protection.

"Bye Roxas." Namine said before the group left. About halfway through the walk an interesting conversation sprung up.

"When did we start using the buddy system, you boys are always working in groups." Yuffie asked in he sub-sugar high tone.

"After what happened to spikey and emo it's a good idea." Wakka said with a smirk.

"It really is." Olette agreed, moving closer to Hayner. After a few more minutes they got to the cabin and Sora, being a bit of a gentleman under fear of death from his mother, went ahead to open the door but as soon as he heard a few seconds of noise, closed the door.

"Um girls… I don't think you should go in there." Sora said with a light chuckle, but the look on his face was of horrible trauma.

"Why not? Is Selphie and Tidus in there." Namine asked.

"Unless there's a couple of cats or something moaning in there." Sora said quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuffie asked, walking up to the door.

"Trust me Yuffie, you DON'T want to go in there, I heart two words and a moan and I'm pretty sure from those that this is a hazmat zone." Sora said with a bit of a shudder.

"What words?" Olette asked.

"Oh god, I think I know what's going on." Kairi said, burying her face into her palm.

"Oh screw this, I'm going in." Yuffie said, opening the door wide open just so the words 'oh Tidus' would be heard from the room. Yuffie at this point shut the door loudly, making a muffled scream come from Selphie on the other side.

"OH MY GOD MAN! TELL ME TIDUS IS NOT DOIN' WHAT I THINK HE'S DOIN'!" Wakka yelled.

"All I know is Pence owes me fifty munny now." Hayner said with a shudder. "I don't want to know ANY more than THAT." After a few minutes Tidus showed up (now with his pants on) with Selphie wearing a blanket around her body.

"Wait, I can explain!" Tidus yelled.

"Please don't!" Olette, Namine, and Kairi yelled in unison. Selphie just cried. Yuffie went behind her and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Stop crying Selphie, I saw that spark between you yesterday" she said in a quieter tone than usual. "I love that love at first sight thing but… wow, this surprises me."

"Dude Tidus, at least tell me you used a-" Hayner started.

"Okay first, shut up Hayner I'm not stupid, second, I'm sorry you guys had to see that." Tidus started.

"Don't be, just slow it down between you two, the LAST thing we need is a pregnant roommate." Olette interjected.

"And we didn't see anything, it's what we heard that set us off… well YUFFIE saw it." Sora said before being tackled.

"BLASPHEMY!" Yuffie yelled, punching Sora around the head.

"Okay, everybody STOP! Sora, you and the boys take Tidus back, we'll all talk about this in the morning." Kairi yelled. All afraid of Kairi in her present state followed orders, and about halfway back to their shack was when any of the boys talked again.

"Please don't tell the others, I'd never hear the end of it." Tidus half-whispered.

"Don't worry man, we weren't gonna tell anyway." Wakka smiled. Hayner nodded in agreement.

"They're gonna hear about it tomorrow from Yuffie anyway, but we'll keep it under wraps tonight." Sora agreed. Tidus was still looking to the ground.

"Dude, cheer up. You didn't do anything too wrong, I mean two days is a short amount of time but hey you two mush have really clicked." Hayner said, trying to make him feel better. "If it helps, I kinda have a crush on Olette."

"Guy's, let's just go to bed." Sora said as the shack appeared in view. They tried to sleep, but Tidus was up all night, and the others had dreams that could qualify as madness.

* * *

"THEY WHAT?" Riku, Pence, and Roxas yelled in unison.

"Like rabbits." Yuffie finished. It was morning and the girls brought coffee and doughnuts.

"YUFFIE!" yelled a voice. Selphie, who was late for the little meeting only heard bits of the conversation, but just enough to put her in tears.

"Wait, Selphie!" Kairi said, before the girl ran off. After twenty minutes of searching they decided to meet back at the cabin to break into little teams.

"Pence and Olette, Riku and Wakka, Roxas and Namine, and I'm with Sora." Kairi said, finishing pulling names out of a hat.

"What about us?" Hayner yelled.

"Hayner, you can join us." Olette said, Hayner didn't hesitate to take up the offer. This left… Yuffie and Tidus.

"This is your fault Yuffie. If you had any respect for people you call a friend a lot of people would be ten times happier." Tidus spat. "I'm going alone, I don't need help."

"Wait, Tidus! I'm sorry!" Yuffie said sadly.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Tidus said, a force in his voice powerful enough to shatter glass. "All you've done is make everything worse."

(A/N oooh, Tidus is piiiissed. The main plot shows up next chapter, I don't own kingdom hearts and all other copyrighted material.)


	3. The AtlasShinra plot startoff

"Selphie! God, we've been looking everywhere!" Kairi said, running toward the lost friend, she was with a group of seniors. Sora barely recognized one of them but Kairi recognized her completely. "Aqua? You found her?"

"Yep, we made sure to latch onto her, she looked like she was running away, meaning people were following." Aqua smirked. Upon further inspection, Selphie was tied up. The tallest of Aqua's three friends pulled out a switchblade and cut the string

"Hello Sora. Long time no see." She said, putting the knife away.

"Paine." Sora said with a but of a shake.

"This is the one who threw up on you?" said the blonde girl, she looked about as caffienated as Yuffie.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Paine." Said a new voice. Riku was behind them, Wakka too who was holding the runaway Tidus.

"TIDUS!" yelled the brunette girl.

"OKAY I AM FREAKING CONFUSED!" Kairi yelled.

"Paine is my older sister. Sora threw up on her one Christmas when he was six and got the tar beaten out of him, and is still afraid of her." Riku said tonelessly.

"I'm Yuna and Tidus is my baby brother." Yuna said, hugging the boy.

"I guess it's true what they say, this is a family school. Me father went here, and his father before him, and even his before him." Wakka said, counting on his fingers.

"Let's just get the lovebirds back to the shack, have a quiet talk with them." Sora said.

"Lovebirds? What're they talking about Tidus?" Yuna asked a smirk pulling at her lips.

"Well if Yuffie told the school paper you'll hear about it on Sunday." Tidus spat.

"That's enough Tidus. Just because you're pissed at Yuffie doesn't mean you can take it out on your sister." Sora said angrily. "Thanks for holding Selphie girls, we owe you one."

"Then come by sooner and later and mow our damned lawn! Rikku's too lazy to do it." Aqua said, pointing at the blonde girl.

"Shaddup Aqua!" she retorted, sticking out her tounge. Sora and Riku had to carry Tidus over their shoulders and Selphie went quietly as they went back to the cabin.

After scolding Hayner, Pence, and Olette (they were playing video games instead of searching for Selphie) they got right down to business.

"First off, we will talk to Yuffie about other people's privacy, secondly nobody is angry about you about last night, just surprised." Kairi said sternly. "I'm sure you two will slow things down, that is if you haven't split up."

"We won't, corny as it sounds it was love at first sight." Selphie said, Tidus just blushed.

"How romantic." Olette commented.

"Okay please just slow it down between you two, and we'll try to keep comments about it to a minimum." Kairi said, rubbing her forehead.

"And be sure to use a con-" Hayner started before Tidus shoved his left shoe into the blonde's mouth.

"What do you take me for, a third grader? I already know that stuff." Tidus seethed.

"Tidus, calm down." Selphie asked quietly. "There's been enough anger today." Tidus shook his head in agreement. After a long (and loud) talk with Yuffie, the group made peace and Riku bought a few pizzas for dinner.

"Tidus… I'm really sorry. You too Selphie. If either of you EVER need help with ANYTHING I'll be there like lightning fed on pixie sticks and cocaine." Yuffie said, holding her shuriken up high.

"Yuffie please tell me the cocaine was just part of the analogy." Riku said darkly.

"It is, but I do have a million pixie sticks stashed away in the cabin." Yuffie replied, everybody laughed, even Tidus and Selphie.

* * *

The next few days passed quicker than expected, Wakka was conned into mowing not only Shack XIII's lawn, but also Cabin XIV's, and even Cabin XXVI's, which was Aqua and co.'s. Hayner and Roxas trained for struggle, they heard that the team would be starting up in about a month. Selphie and Tidus were being all lovey-dovey, kissing, talking quietly amongst eachother, etcetera; which caused more than one occasion Sora had to spray them with a spritz bottle. School was starting the next day, and they found a letter taped to the door.

"What're our classes?" Hayner asked. Roxas opened it and with all the boys gathered around, listening intently. "Blah blah blah, we're sharing classes with XIV and XII, etcetera etcetera, oh here we go!

Period One: Math with Mr. Saix

Period Two: Science with Mr. Vexen

Period Three, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays: Gym with Mr. Luxaeus

Period Three, Tuesdays and Thursdays Music and Art with Mr. Demyx

Lunch

Lunch

Period Six, M,W,F: Magic Training with Mr. Zexion

Period Six, T & T: Gardening and Home Ec. With Mr. Marluxia

Period Seven M,W,F: Combat with Mr. Axel

Period Seven T & T: Hero Survival Tips and Activities with Mr. Luxord

Period Eight: English with Miss Larxene

Period Nine M,W,F: War Strategies and Activities with Mr. Xigbar

Period Nine T&T: Social Studies with Mr. Xaldin

In other words, a hell of a lot of classes." Roxas finished.

"Two lunches?" Sora asked.

"No, our lunch is two class periods long. We have some classes every day, and some alternate. You guys didn't do much studying about the place beforehand did you?" Riku asked. A dark smirk came to his lips. "Well then I guess you haven't heard of the Legend of the Unversed."

"Riku, Don't go there!" Roxas yelled. "We Don't even know if we can trust them with this info!"

"Only us, Yuffie, You, and Paine are to know of the other half of the story, the rest was disavowed." Sora said angrily. "I'm pretty sure that means only us and those who told it to us can know about it!"

"What? Go on, you can trust us!" Hayner yelled. Tidus, Wakka, and Pence nodded in agreement.

"Go on Riku." Said a voice. Yuffie and Paine were in the doorway.

"What are you two doing here?" Tidus asked, running to his sword, Yuffie threw her shuriken and it hit the floor in front of him.

"We weren't followed, so it should be fine, I just wanted to see my little brother's new digs." Paine said with a smirk. "But it looks like the Fenrir Fellowship has been reborn."

"Fabba-wha?" Tidus questioned. Yuffie lowered the blinds and Paine locked the door and shut off the lights. Sora, Roxas, and Riku light up some candles in the middle of the room

"They say sixteen kids died here the first year it opened, and there are hidden tombs for each of them. Each ridden with Traps." Riku started. "But they say if you get proof you've gotten to the end of all of them, you get the Unversed Trophy, one of the schools three highest honors. But they tend to keep the Unversed Trophy under wraps."

"Wait, how do you know these things even exsist?" Hayner asked.

"Well it strangely enough has to do with how we call Riku, Paine, and Yuffie our cousins." Sora started "Our dad, Riku's dad, Yuffie's adoptive dad, and one other guy lived in Shack VII and didn't get along too well at first, so they decided to race around campus to see who was the coolest or something like that..."

"But halfway there they fell into this pit near the lake, it was the hidden entryway to one of the sixteen tombs. Above the door carved into the stone was the thing that said if you proved your mettle in all sixteen tombs, atop their stone caskets there is a piece of metal chained to the ground. and a large bowl of oil." Roxas stepped in. Riku stepped forward to explain.

"If you set the oil ablaze and use it to heat the tip to the metal bar on the chain Roxas talked about, you can press it to a piece of wood and it'll leave a mark like a cattle brand." Riku said looking deep into the flame of the candle. "If you present all sixteen marks to the headmaster he'll give the house the trophy, which means a place here for all the descendants of the finders."

"We're gonna find 'dem." Wakka said, they all turned to the boy.

"I want to do it too, and if any of you want to come with us, you are welcome to." Tidus said, putting a hand on Wakka's shoulder.

"Good, because we have thirteen to find." Sora said.

"Count me out." Paine said dimly.

"I'm in!" Yuffie squealed. "I'll be for this shack but I'll still get part of the adventure!"

"I may not be good at obstacles but if you need a brain in the bunch, I'm your man." Pence said, with a thumbs up.

"Well looks like Yuffe's getting your night vision goggles then Pence, I already ordered some for us online, this'll be the perfect opritunity to use em." Hayner smirked. Sora turned on the light. "But you said we had to find thirteen, and that there were sixteen about."

"I'm out at this point boys. Enjoy your adventure." Paine said, exiting the room.

"We still have the three we need." Sora said with a shrug. "Assuming one of you kept yours."

"Mine's back at the cabin." Yuffie said sadly.

"I've got mine." Riku said, pulling a necklace with a key out of a suitcase. Roxas and Sora pulled identical keys from the chains on their necks. Roxas then took a large book from his backpack.

"Our dads gave us these keys, just in case we needed this book. You need three to open the lock on the book." Roxas explained.

"What the? Brothers Cloud, Barret, Vincent, and Cid's Atlas-Shinra." Pence read the cover aloud.

"The Atlas-Shinra was my father's main project, and the group's main edge. Most of the pages are blank, can anyone write maps?" Riku asked. Pence raised his hand. "Good. This already has a bunch of the school's secret passageways and hidden shortcuts, as well as the locations of the first three Tombs."

"In the first year they found a tomb, then on their third year. Cid was diagnosed with lung Cancer on the fifth year of their enrollment, they were too worried to search." Sora stated sadly. "He passed at the beginning of final year and to honor his memory they found the third. In six years they found three, we have that much time but we have to find more than four times that many."

"Well let's quit yapping and start searching!" Yuffie yelled.

"Not tonight, classes start tommorow. Saturday morning we go out and search." Riku interjected. "Sora, Roxas, take Yuffie back, it's getting late." With that the white haired male climbed up to his bed and nodding off. "Lock up the Atlas-Shinra, keep it hidden."

"I'm on it." Tidus said. He went to the supply closet and pulled up a trap door. "Found this yesterday. Where do I put these?" Tidus asked, holding up two Frisbees with fire designs and spikes on them. Hayner grabbed one and looked on the inside.

"We wait until Combat Training and get extra credit." Hayner smirked, pointing to three words on the inside written in permanent ink; Property of Axel.

(A/N: just the usual chestnut, I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the mentioned copyrighted material. I have officially set up a plot, not a very good plot but one nonetheless. Who doesn't like a good treasure hunt story? Well at least you'll get a mediocre one. I'm trying to a point so don't fill the review box with flames please.)


End file.
